Encounters
by Poison Rose
Summary: 17 year old Kristienne Johnson is on the run... but she an her unusual guardian are about to recieve some unexpected assistence... from a most unexpected place! Yes, I updated lol
1. Chapter 1

Encounters

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Disney's Gargoyles, on the other hand, is not mine. At all. So please don't sue me.

Summary: The story begins… she's on the run…

A/N: I have FINALLY found my Encounters saga! I'm just re vamping the stories as I browse through them… I wrote these 4 years ago... wow…

A/N 2: Okay, here's what's happening... I'm taking all my other Gargoyle's stories which are part of this saga off the site and re-posting them as separate chapters. Which is what I was gonna do as soon as I found the rest of the story. Which I now have :)

vvvvvvvv

The girl looked outside. It would soon be sunset. She climbed the stairs and opened the door leading on to the roof. The statue had not moved from where she'd left it this morning. Not that she'd actually expected it to move, but she'd heard of those crazies who seemed to like going around smashing statues and she'd become increasingly worried since coming to New York, two weeks ago. She shivered suddenly. Man, it was cold. She noticed the last of the sun dipping below the horizon.

There was a sound of cracking stone and she redirected her attention towards the statue which was now covered with tiny hairline fractures. It's eyes glowed ruby red and suddenly, with a loud panther like roar, it came to life. Stone shards slid off this former statue which was no longer a statue; but a beautiful female gargoyle.

She was honey colored and had beautiful dark brown, almost black hair which was in a complicated braid design on the top half of her head ending in long twists that fell on either side of the neat bun at the back of her head. Fanning her hairline were tiny quills which made her seem to have a natural tiara. Her eyes were a clear brown and her fangs were just barely visible as two diamonds on her lower lip.

The female wore a stretch V neck burgundy T-shirt that showed off her cleavage and had a hole in the back to accommodate her wings. She had split, butterfly shaped wings that were single taloned and had black undersides. The gargoyle also wore a black Jeans pants with two rips where the knees would be to accommodate her knee spurs. There was also a split it the back of her Jeans to accommodate her tail which ended in a spiked ball.

She walked towards the girl. "Nice night." she said with a smile. The girl grimmaced.

"Glad you think so, Denice." Denice raised a brow ridge.

"Something wrong, Kristi?"

Kristienne Johnson glanced at her friend apologetically. "Sorry. It's just bloody cold out here, that's all. I know you can't feel it as much as I can. Well, cold aside, it is a lovely night."

She gave Denice a sly look. "It's ideal for gliding."

Denice looked at her friend in disbelief. "I can't leave you here alone." Kristi's eyebrows rose.

"Really? What do you think I do when you turn to stone? Besides, a gargoyle is born to glide."

Denice looked at her friend wryly. "I wasn't born as-"

"Look," Kristi interupted, knowing that they could continue this all night, " it's a moot point. You have wings. If you don't use them often, they won't respond as well when you do use them."

The honey gargoyle sighed, knowing her friend was right. "Ok, I'll glide to Central Park and come right back." Kristi smiled. "All right. Don't worry, Den, I'll be fine."

The look on Denice's face was doubtful but she didn't respond. She stepped on to the balcony, then turned back towards her friend. "Don't go anywhere."

Kristi rolled her eyes. "Yes, ma'am," she said. This time, Denice rolled her eyes. She spread her wings and jumped off.

Kristi sighed and turned to go inside. Denice was right, of course. It wasn't safe for her to be here alone. Kristi snuggled into the warmth of her coat and tried to remember her island home, but all she came up with was her reason for being here.

Kristi's eyes glowed orange as the wind whipped her long black hair and she stared out at the city landscape. She was on the run. Somehow, she never thought that phrase would ever apply to her.

She was a normal seventeen year old girl, living in the British Isles with her normal family and boyfriend. She gave a dry laugh. Ok, so maybe her family wasn't exactly normal.

For one thing, her parents weren't human. Well, technically, they were half human, but Kristi knew that very few people were privy to that information.

Her mother especially didn't exactly like that fact that she had a dual heritage and preferred to think of herself as a gargoyle. Anyone else who knew Gwendolyn Johnson never brought up the fact.

She began to smile as she recalled the look her mother had given her boyfriend Darren the first time they'd had dinner… she supposed it was her fault for not warning him in advance not to comment on it… but boy, the look of mortification written all over his face had been totally worth it.

Suddenly, the smile she had died on her lips. Darren was dead now and the force that killed him was now after her.

Denice was her guardian now (despite being a year younger than she was). Her eyes had stopped glowing, but started again. The same force that killed Darren had been responsible for turning her human friend into the gargoyle she was now.

Kristi had wanted to make him pay for what he had done, but the fey Vivian, her mentor and friend had told her that this man was powerful, powerful enough to even rival Oberon; and had suggested that she run.

She went inside shuddering and wondering when this man would catch her. Kristienne Johnson knew that he would catch her but she'd be damned if she'd make it easy.


	2. Introductions, part 1

Encounters

Disclaimer: Gargoyles aren't mine. Kristi and Denice, however, are. 

A/N: I apologise to the Broadway/Angela fans for this, I really do... please don't kill me... but I have my reasons... which will become apparent in time, don't worry...

vvvvv

Denice sighed. How did Kristi talk her into this? She didn't want the hybrid out of her sight for a second. Of course, she knew that Kristi was one of the most stubborn people she'd ever met and she wouldn't have been able to worm her way out of the glide if she'd chosen to argue.

Not that Denice didn't enjoy the nice updrafts that let her glide without having to do much work. Also, she hated spending all night on top of that abandoned building they were staying at. Fortunately, it still had running water, a situation that could change at any moment.

She smiled to herself. Running from a madman and all she was thinking about was running water. Then she frowned. What that man had done to her had been one of the most painful things she'd ever been through. Just like that, she'd been changed into a gargoyle; an irreversible spell. Denice blinked back tears.

If that man could do that to her without even batting an eyelash, then what could she do to protect Kristi from him? She shook off the feeling of helplessness that had just come over her. It didn't matter. She'd do her best and more to make sure that son of a bitch didn't hurt her best friend like he'd hurt her.

vvvvvvv

Angela looked next to her and sighed. She and Broadway had been on patrol for ten minutes and had managed not to speak a word to each other. Broadway hadn't been speaking to her a lot lately and Goliath had noticed.

Hence this brilliant idea to put them together on patrol. What had happened was this: she'd all but chosen Broadway as her mate when she realized that he wasn't the right guy for her. He was far too sweet and kind. Not that she had a problem with that but... she had her reasons.

He'd reacted badly, even though she'd broken the news to him gently and hadn't told anyone else.

Broadway turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Lovely night," he said in a voice that sounded a bit strained.

She returned the smile. "That it is." She replied.

More silence. Angela frowned. This was not going well.

She looked around and suddenly saw something unbelievable. "Broadway, isn't my mother in Paris?" she asked in an excited tone. Broadway hoisted a brow ridge. "The last time I checked. Why?"

In reply Angela pointed at a gliding shape on their left. "Who is that?" Broadway wondered aloud. "I don't know, but I'd like to find out." Angela banked sharply to the left, leaving Broadway confused momentarily before he followed her.

vvvvv

Denice checked her watch. Darn! She'd been out for nearly an hour; she hadn't meant to stay this long. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hi there!" it shouted.

What the… A lavender female gargoyle was gliding towards her followed by a turquoise male. Denice was so surprised that she literally stopped moving and began losing altitude. Realizing her mistake, she extended her wings a bit farther and caught a draft, landing on a building gracefully.

The two strange gargoyles landed next to her. The female looked sheepish. "I'm sorry for startling you," she said. Having gotten over most of her shock, Denice managed a laugh. "It's okay. I just…wasn't expecting company. I'm Denice and you are…" she trailed off. Angela smiled and introduced herself and Broadway. "We're part of the clan here. Where are you from?" Broadway asked, curiously.

"The British Virgin Isles. We came here about two weeks ago."

Angela and Broadway exchanged a glance. "We?"

"Myself and my friend." nodded Denice. Then her eyes grew wide. "Oh, no! I've left her alone too long. I have to get back!" The other two gargoyles immediately looked concerned.

"Is she in trouble?" asked Broadway. Denice stopped.

"You could say that. I'm her guardian. I have to protect her."

Angela nodded. "We'll come with you. You sound like you might need our help."

Denice looked grateful.

"Thank you. We need all the help we can get. Follow me," she said.

She jumped off the edge of the roof followed by Angela and Broadway. A feeling of hope spurred her on. Somehow, she instinctively knew that these gargoyles could help. Gliding towards what she had grudgingly home for the past two weeks, the feeling grew. They were not alone.


	3. Introductions, part 2

**Introductions: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Disney's, not mine. Kristi and Denice are mine, though. **

**Summary: Kristi and Denice meet the rest of the clan, who, along with Puck, recieve a surprise...**

**A/N: There will be hints of Goliath/Elisa this story... at this stage they've recently started 'dating'.**

**vvvvvvv**

Kristienne Johnson was worried. Denice had been gone for over an hour, that wasn't like her. Something must have happened. Den was always so protective of her that she found this delayed absence alarming.

For the fifth time in as many minutes, she searched the night sky for a hint of her friend's presence, playing with the amethyst butterfly pendant on her silver chain.

What she saw made her jaw drop. Denice was headed in her direction, which was a relief. What had made her jaw drop, however, was the fact that her friend was flanked by two other gargoyles.

They landed in front of her with concerned expressions although she detected a hint of relief on Den's face. "Kristi, you're okay! I was worried about you."

"I was worried over _you_. Where were you?" Kristi tried to sound angry, but Denice heard her relief, and grinned.

Turning towards the two other gargoyles who were exchanging looks, she answered the question. "I ran into these two. Actually they ran into me."

The female stepped forward with a gentle smile. "Hi, my name is Angela." She extended her arm which Kristi grasped firmly with a pleased smile.

"Kristienne Johnson, but you can call me Kristi." She repeated the same greeting with Broadway. "I'd heard about gargoyles living in New York, but I never expected to actually meet some."

"Well, we ourselves didn't expect to see your friend here." Angela smiled, looking at Denice. Kristi grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. "It's nice to know I have family in the area. I miss my clan." Broadway smiled and cleared his throat. "Denice told us that you might be in some sort of trouble."

Kristi gave a dry laugh. "Might be? Den's talent for understatement never ceases to amaze me." Angela and Broadway exchanged glances.

"Is it the Quarrymen?"

Kristi smiled sadly. "No one anywhere near that nice." She turned away from the others and the moonlight glinted off the amethysts in her silver earrings. Angela stepped forward.

"It's okay. You can trust us."

Kristi turned around, an apologetic expression on her face. "It's not that, I just don't want you hurt in what's going on." Broadway and Angela heard genuine concern in her voice, but there was also a note of pain. Denice stepped forward.

"Kristi, let them help. We're not alone anymore. We stand an actual chance of facing this enemy and living with increased numbers." Kristi sighed. "I know, I know." She looked at the two Manhattan gargoyles.

"I accept your offer." Broadway smiled.

"We'll be glad to help; but tell us, what's going on?" Denice looked at Kristi, who nodded, then she faced the Manhattan gargoyles. "I suppose you know of the three Races."

Broadway nodded. "Humans, gargoyles and Oberon's Children." Kristi smiled self-consciously. "I'm a hybrid of all three races." Angela's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" Kristi gave a mysterious half smile. "Long story." Broadway frowned slightly. "You look completely human."

Kristi gave a low, throaty chuckle. "I get that a lot. But that's because the eye generally only sees what it wants to see."

She snapped her fingers and the two gargoyles' vision blurred slightly. After blinking furiously, their vision cleared and they looked at Kristi. "Oh…" was all Angela managed. Kristi's eyes sparkled a clear emerald, making a beautiful contrast with her milk chocolate skin.

Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and she tucked some stray strands behind her ear. They were the same small size, but were slightly pointed at the tip. Her clothes were unchanged (a white knit shirt, black leather gloves, black leather trenchcoat, a black pair of leather pants and black leather kitten heeled boots).

The last change was a prehensile tail that ended in a spade-shaped tip. She smiled. "I wanted everything out in the open if we're going to be working together." Having got over their initial shock, they smiled.

Broadway suddenly snapped his talons. "We should take you with us to Goliath. You can explain what's going on there." He looked around him at the old, abandoned building.

"In fact, you could stay with our clan while you're here." Kristi gave a wide grin.

"I would like that. Let me get my stuff." She disappeared down a small staircase. Angela smiled.

"She seems really nice."

Denice gave a tiny smile. "Yeah." Kristi reappeared with a small bag.

"Ready! Where does your clan live?"

Broadway hoisted a brow ridge. "Would you believe it if I told you we lived in a castle?" Denice's eyes widened. "The Aerie Building? Owned by David Xanatos?" A strange expression passed over Kristi's face, replaced by a small smirk. Angela nodded and grinned. "You're sure he won't have a problem with us staying there." Denice said with a worried look.

"Trust me, nothing could be farther from the situation." Angela reassured. Denice smiled.

"Okay, then. Lead the way." Broadway took Kristi's bag and jumped off the ledge, followed by Angela.

Denice scooped her friend up in her arms. "Finally, we're leaving this hellhole." Kristi smiled.

"That we are." Denice jumped off and followed the others. "Things are finally looking up."

**vvvvvvv**

Brooklyn sighed as he walked into the library. Lex was on the computer (as usual) and Brooklyn snuck up behind him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The olive gargoyle nearly jumped a foot out of his chair and glared at his rookery brother. The brick red gargoyle grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't you have anything better to do than spy on defenseless people?"

"No, actually. Goliath and I just returned from patrol and I've been looking for someone to hang with. Hudson's watching Jeopardy! reruns and I can't find Broadway or Angela."

Lex sat back down and shrugged. "They haven't come back from patrol."

"Probably decided to enjoy the remainder of the night together." Even though the comment was made offhandedly, Lex heard the bitter tone in his brother's voice.

He turned to the red gargoyle. "Probably not. You know that there's something going on with the two of them. They've hardly spoken to each other all week."

Brooklyn sighed again. "I know. That's why Goliath put them on patrol together. I'm sure that by now they've resolved their problems and are having a cozy romantic evening."

Lex shook his head and turned around. "You know, you're only going to make yourself feel worse."

Brooklyn bit his lip. Lex turned of the computer. "Come on. We're going to the kitchen." Brooklyn smiled sadly.

"So I can drown my sorrows?"

Lex shook his head and grinned. "No; so I can get a sandwich. I'm starving."

**vvvvvvvvv**

"There it is!" Angela shouted above the rushing wind.

"It's beautiful!" Denice shouted back. "We're late from patrol. I bet they're wondering where we are." Broadway grinned. He flew next to Angela.

"I'm going to get the others," he said. "Okay, let me hold the bag." After giving Angela the bag, Broadway headed in the direction of the parapets. Angela landed in the courtyard followed by Denice who put Kristi down.

The honey colored female looked around her in wonder. "It looks even better here than on a magazine cover." Kristi rolled her eyes. "Most things do. David Xanatos must be so proud of himself."

Angela nodded. "He is a bit smug."

Meanwhile, Broadway had found his rookery brothers in the kitchen. "Have you two seen Goliath?" he asked as soon as he got inside.

Lex gave him a charming smile. "Hello to you too, Broadway. How was patrol?"

Broadway sighed. "Very… interesting. That's why I need to find Goliath."

Brooklyn shot up from his seat, a worried look on his face. "Is Angela okay?"

"She's fine. We just ran into-"

"Demona?" Brooklyn cut in, eyes taking on a whitish cast.

"Let him finish," Lex hissed.

Shaking his head, Broadway continued. "We met two gargoyles-"

"What?" Brooklyn interrupted again.

Shooting his brother an annoyed glance, Broadway continued. "They're from the British Virgin Isles and we've invited them to stay here."

"Where are they?"

"In the courtyard, with Angela."

Lexington was starting to get more excited by the minute. "Let's go meet them!" Broadway smiled.

"You go meet them. While you're there, tell them to wait in the library. I still need to find Goliath. It's an important matter."

Brooklyn's expression turned from one of excitement to one of concern. "Are these guys in some sort of trouble?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And it's girls, not guys."

Lex nudged his brick red brother. "Well, second-in-command, don't you think we'd better go see what we can do for these… damsels in distress?"

A grin slowly spread across Brooklyn's face. "Of course. Oh, wait a minute," he frowned. "Maybe we should tell Xanatos. You know he'd like to know if other gargoyles were staying here." Broadway raised a brow ridge.

"It's 3 A.M. Isn't he sleeping?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Probably. What about Owen?"

"What makes you think Owen isn't sleeping too?" Broadway asked. Brooklyn looked at him.

"The guy never sleeps."

"Good point."

"Brilliant plan! You can go find Goliath, Brooklyn can go look for Owen and I'll go welcome our guests." Lex beamed. He gave Brooklyn a slap on the shoulder and left for the courtyard.

Shaking their heads, Broadway and Brooklyn also left the kitchen going in opposite directions once they entered the corridor.

**vvvvvvv**

Goliath sat down at one of the tables in the library and sighed. Elisa had called to say that she was swamped with paperwork and couldn't make it to see him.

He sighed again and opened the book he had selected, something about swashbuckling musketeers that the trio seemed to find entertaining. He thought that now was as good a time as any to discover what all of the fuss was about.

"Um, Goliath?" The lavender gargoyle turned to find Broadway in the doorway. "Ah, Broadway. I see you have returned from patrol."

Broadway smiled. "Actually, I've been back for some time; I was looking for you." The turquoise gargoyle took a deep breath.

"While we were on patrol, we ran into two gargoyles from the British Virgin Isles. They're apparently in some sort of trouble so we offered them our help."

"That was the right thing to do, my young friend." smiled Goliath, getting up from his seat. "What sort of trouble are they in?"

"I don't exactly know. I thought that we should bring them here so that they could tell you first." Goliath nodded his approval. "Where are they?"

"Well, they should be here anytime soon. I told Lex to bring them here."

Brooklyn chose this moment to enter with Owen who was looking slightly annoyed. "You told Lexington to bring _who _here?"

Broadway gaped at the major-domo. "You mean Brooklyn didn't tell you?"

Brooklyn grinned. "I wanted to surprise him." "Surprise me with what?" Owen said, glancing around warily.

Goliath shook his head and was just about to answer when the group heard voices coming down the corridor outside.

"You mean to tell me that you're the only female in the clan?" an unfamiliar female voice with an unfamiliar accent was saying.

"Lucky you." Another unfamiliar female voice said. Owen turned to Brooklyn with one eyebrow raised. At that moment Lexington, Angela and the owners of the unfamiliar voices entered.

"Father, this is Denice from the B.V.I clan." Denice stepped forward and gave Goliath the traditional warrior handshake. "It's an honor to meet you."

Goliath smiled. "Likewise." He turned to indicate the other members of his clan.

"This is my second-in-command, Brooklyn." Brooklyn was staring transfixed at Denice with his mouth wide open. The honey-colored female managed to condense the grin that was threatening to spill onto her face into a smirk.

Goliath continued. "I believe you have already met Broadway." Denice grinned at the turquoise gargoyle and nodded.

"And this is Owen Burnett, Xanatos'-" _lackey, _he yearned to say. " - second-in-command. Of sorts."

After shooting the lavender gargoyle an annoyed glance (which Goliath ignored), he turned to Denice and gave a faint smile, which she returned.

Angela cleared her throat. "Okay, here's where it gets strange. Father, everyone, this is Kristienne Johnson." She stepped aside and Kristi was visible to all.

The group that had not seen the hybrid before shared bemused glances. Well, all except Owen; who was focusing on Kristi with a curious expression on his usually non-descript features.

Kristi, Angela and Denice were looking slightly amused. Kristi decided to help the confused looking males by breaking the ice. She grinned. "I get that reaction a lot. Apparently, hybrids aren't that common over here."

Brooklyn gaped. "You're a hybrid? As in two species together?" Kristi opened her mouth to say something, but Lex spoke first, giving his brother an amused stare.

"That _would _explain the tail on an otherwise human looking body wouldn't it?" Brooklyn shot him an annoyed glance then smiled at Kristi.

"I'm sorry, but you're right. Gargoyle/human hybrids are sort of unheard of over here."

"Rare, yes; but not unheard of."

Everyone turned to look at Owen.

"What about a hybrid of all three Races?" Kristi asked, stepping forward.

The two of them locked gazes.

"That would be unheard of."

"Until now." Kristi countered. By now the room was completely silent as the occupants focused on the tall blonde man and the hybrid in the middle of the room still staring into each other's eyes, bemused looks on both faces.

**vvvvvvvv**

_Inside Owen, Puck was stirring. This was impossible! __A hybrid of all three Races?__ Such things were unheard of, at least in his considerably long lifetime. This girl was… He gazed deep into her eyes. She was telling the truth. Those were not mortal eyes. They danced and sparkled in the way common to most of the Children._

_Plus, there was an aura of magic that clung to her like perfume. Very faint, but noticeable. He had a very good idea as to how she came to be, as Oberon's Children had bred with both human and gargoyles, producing various hybrids throughout history. However, whenever fey hybrids had tried to mate with gargoyle human hybrids, they were never able to produce offspring. It was, as the humans would say, a 'genetic impossibility'. _

_Was this girl aware that she was, in effect, a miracle? He had to observe her further, that is, if she and her companion decided to stay here at the castle._

**_vvvvvvvv_**

Denice glanced at Angela who was looking a bit worried. "Is she okay?" the lavender female asked. Denice frowned. Kristi and Mr. Burnett were standing as if caught in some sort of trance, a slight frown creasing her friend's face.

She'd known Kristi long enough to realise that when her friend wasn't feeling right about someone she put them under intense scrutiny. Kristi's scrutiny was more intense than most people's because of her fey abilities.

Once she reached a conclusion about something, it was never wrong. If they were in danger from this man, her friend would know. The honey colored female gave a weak smile in answer to Angela's question.

**vvvvvvvv**

_Who was this man? There was something strange about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The eyes were the windows to the soul, weren't they? She stared into his ice blue eyes more intensely and was surprised to see them sparkle and change briefly from ice to laughing china blue. What the… one of Oberon's Children? A trickster, if she was not mistaken. __In disguise, obviously.__ But… they were all on Avalon! How did this one…? Well, no matter. Maybe he would be willing to help them with their problem. She really did hope he would. Of course, she had to observe him further. She knew that most fey could care less about mortal affairs, but from what she'd been told, this matter would be of the utmost importance to them. _

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

Kristi shook her head slightly and blinked a couple of times. Denice came right over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Kristi nodded. Owen cleared his throat and the pair turned back to him. "Ms. Johnson, Mr. Xanatos will be delighted to host you and your friend for the remainder of your stay." Kristi smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Burnett, we appreciate it." She then turned to the rest of the clan who were looking puzzled.

"I'm sure that Broadway has informed you that my friend and I are in trouble. We've waited until now to tell you exactly what the problem is and I hope you will be able to help us."

Goliath nodded. "We will try."

Kristi turned back towards Owen. "Mr. Burnett, I believe that it would also interest you to here our story." Owen nodded once.

The hybrid then turned back towards Denice and the two shared an understanding expression. "You all might want to sit down, get comfy, this could take a while." Denice said softly.


	4. Explanations

Encounters

**Disclaimer: Disney's, not mine; I'm just borrowing them. I do own Kristi and Denice, though.**

**Summary: The clan finds out why Denice and Kristi are in New York and it's a reason that bodes ill for everyone's future...**

**Feedback:** Always appreciated, especially constructive critisism.

**vvvvvvvv**

Kristi started off. "About two months ago, a few members of my clan were exploring a cave where they saw something... interesting." She paused and nodded to Denice, who continued."We saw a group of what I thought was Oberon's children.

"They were standing in front of what appeared to be a porthole in the wall and appeared to be speaking to it. When they'd finished, it closed and they seemed to fade into thin air.Now, we didn't find anything suspicious about that at first. After all, the clan is accustomed to the strange doings of the Third Race, but-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Broadway. "Two months ago? Shouldn't all the Children have been on Avalon?"

He missed Owen involuntary twitch, but Kristi noted it with interest before continuing the discussion."That was what bothered me, so," she paused and met Goliath's gaze briefly before staring at the table expressionlessly and continuing. "I foolishly decided to check it out on my own before the sun had set. Without the help of my clan."

"The trouble was," Denice added softly. "I knew that Kristi would have tried something like that." She smiled, but it looked strained. "I called her boyfriend Darren and told him to watch over her. He was half fey."

Kristi felt a tear start to work its way down her cheek and brushed it away angrily. She didn't feel like crying. She couldn't cry... there was too much at stake here.

She spoke before Denice could continue. "He got there first, about five minutes before me." She squeezed her eyes shut. By the time I got there, he was screaming. Such terrible screams..."

Owen's blue eyes suddenly went wide with shock. He heard the screams in his mind; unnatural, terrible sounds. He shook his head to clear it and tried to focus on Kristi. Something felt wrong.

Denice put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kristi if you want me to continue..." The hybrid nodded.

"When Kristi entered the cave, she saw a man in a black cape throwing energy fields at Darren and he was mumbling something about a Lady Milena."

Kristi looked at Owen, saw him pale and saw the sudden fear dawning in his eyes.

"Milena?" he whispered, but only Kristi heard him; everyone else was too focused on the honey gargoyle telling the tale.Kristi interrupted.

"He started to shout, and that's when I intervened. I sent out a magic pulse of my own and knocked him of balance. Then the strangest thing happened. He looked at me and smiled, saying 'Milena has come at last.'I had no idea what he was talking about; all I could think of was stopping him from hurting Darren any more, but he kicked me and I fell.

"Then he said 'I was ordered to bring you in the presence of the king, for the time is near at hand.' "

"Time?" asked Brooklyn, puzzled. "What time?"

Kristi again looked at Owen and their gazes met. "I truly am sorry, Mr. Burnett."

"Sorry?" Lexington looked at both of them in alarm. "What for?"

Owen raised a hand. "Let them finish their story."

Denice nodded. "When I arrived the man was shouting at her over and over and had just raised his hand to shoot an energy pulse at her-"

"Den jumped between me and him and absorbed all of it." Kristi smiled thinly at her friend.

Denice grimaced and her eyes glowed ruby. "I never felt pain like that before. I should have died but somehow, all it did was to transform me into my present form."

"You mean you're not...?" Angela ventured.

"No," Den confirmed. "I was born human."

"So what happened with the man?" asked Broadway.

Kristi's expression became puzzled."When Den fell, I was so angry, I lashed out at him with all I had, but... this time it was different. I felt as though my power had intensified. It went way beyond its normal limit and he put his hands over his ears and screamed.

"He turned into this ... creature; started to disappear piece by piece and then he screamed something in a strange language about coming after me. I stooped to check on Darren but he wasn't breathing and his body was disintegrating. The cave was starting to collapse and somehow I got Den and myself outside."

Kristi refused to look at anyone. She didn't have time for sympathy; she needed them to understand what was going on."When the clan found us we explained what had happened. My... my father told Darren's mother and she came to see me."

Kristi brushed a lock of hair out of her face and looked at Denice.The honey colored gargoyle shook her head in disbelief. "Vivian must have been so in pain and angry over losing her son but she seemed more shaken over what had passed between us and the man. She was the one who suggested we leave."

Kristi got up and began pacing. "Millennia ago, there was a great war between the Children of Oberon of the Seelie Court and those fey who would oppose them who formed the Unseelie Court. It lasted for a while until, finally, Oberon triumphed.

"He banished the instigators from Avalon and tried to imprison the more dangerous among them using various talismans."

Unexpectedly, Owen spoke next. "Unfortunately, something went wrong with this plan. One of the renegade fey, Lady Milena, managed to steal a great deal of these talismans and destroyed them. Apparently, having been a high ranking official of The Seelie Court, she still was able to communicate with its members sympathetic to her plight."

"So they sold out." Brooklyn stated.

"Pretty much. Oberon did find these traitors and pronounced sentence on them. He thought that without help, the Traitor Lady would no longer be able to help her friends." Kristi shook her head and looked at Owen to continue the story.

"Again, Oberon was mistaken. He quickly realized how powerful and cunning the Lady was. The Phoenix Gate was created to capture one of the Unseelies and he was sure that this would bring out Milena. His plan was to capture her within the Gate as well."

"It was a sound plan, except for one small detail. Lady Milena had the unforeseen ability to control the Gate. She freed her friend and hid him somewhere within the fabric of time. Then she herself stole the Gate, and was not seen again for quite some time." Kristi's expression had turned serious.

"She was not detected by Oberon?" Goliath asked in disbelief.

"Correct. This put everyone on Avalon on edge, especially Oberon. No Unseelie had ever demonstrated that level of stealth before."

Owen continued carefully. "When she reappeared, she promised the Lord and Lady of the Unseelie Court that she would make them powerful again using the Gate and they would be given a sign when the time came."

"For some reason," Kristi supplied, "the Phoenix Gate has appeared, jumping randomly from time to time."

Goliath made a noise in his throat. "We have encountered it."

Kristi arched an eyebrow. "What no one understands is why the gate behaves as it does. If Milena is controlling it, she should appear whenever it does. It appears that she has abandoned it and in doing so abandoned her promise to her Unseelie rulers."

"So, this man must have been looking for her." Goliath mused. Brooklyn was starting to look confused.

"But why would he confuse you with her? And why would he want to come after you?" Denice glanced at Kristi who had gone silent. After a while, the hybrid sighed.

"I have no idea. The only possible reason Vivian could come up with was that the Unseelies might think I'm connected with Milena somehow. They might want to use me to draw her out."

"But", said Broadway, struggling to understand, "that doesn't make any sense. How would you know this Milena? What would make them think that?"

Kristi blew out an exasperated breath. "I've been going over that question a thousand times. If I was fully fey I could perhaps figure out why they'd make such an outlandish assumption but I'm not even a Halfling." She glanced at Goliath.

"Despite all of the unclear issues, the message the Unseelies have sent is quite clear. They killed my boyfriend and transformed Denice in their attempt to take me. Vivian assures me that the Unseelies would not have gone to so much trouble if they didn't consider me important."

Lexington's eyes glowed. "True. The fey don't consider the other Races important unless they need them for something." Owen gave him an expressionless glance.

Denice continued, "When Vivian came to the conclusion that they would return for Kristi, she volunteered to leave the clan. She didn't want any more of them to get hurt."

She gave her friend a kind look."Of course, the clan had a different idea, but eventually she convinced them it would be for the best."

Kristi gave a small smile and glanced at her honey colored friend. "I hadn't been gone five minutes when Den joined me. My grandmother had sent her to watch over me wherever I went."

Denice gave a small snort."I would have followed you anyway. She knew that."There was a brief silence while everyone digested all of this information. Finally Angela spoke.

"So," she asked softly, "you don't have anywhere to go."

Kristi bowed her head while Denice answered."We just wanted to get as far away from the clan as possible. When the Unseelies strike we don't want anymore people hurt."

Kristi was looking at the table with unblinking emerald eyes.When she spoke, the entire clan heard the tremor in her voice. "The clan... had a breeding season about six years ago."

Several expressions flitted across the faces of the Manhattan clan while Kristi continued."The hatching won't happen for four more years but... they have twelve eggs in the rookery."

She raised her eyes to meet Goliath's. "I couldn't stay."

"What you did was honorable." Goliath looked back at her with strong eyes.

"There may be little we can do, but you can count on my clan for support."Kristi's emerald eyes sparkled.

"Thank you." She turned to look at Owen. "Mr. Burnett, can we count on your support as well?"

"There might be very little that I could do, Ms. Johnson. However, you have my support as well as that of my employer."

"Well said, lad." Everyone turned to the doorway where Hudson had been standing unnoticed during the entire story. He walked up to the two newcomers who bowed their heads slightly in a show of respect.

"My name be Hudson, lasses. I couldnae help hearing yuir tale. You couldnae have come to a better clan for help."

vvvvvvvv

A/N: The Phoenix Gate and the Unseelies will feature alot in this story (actually, they're sorta like the backbone lol)... just letting you know that I've modified alot of stuff, so I'm not going to be strictly following cannon...


	5. The Calm Before The Storm, part 1

**Encounters**

**The Calm before the Storm pt. 1**

**Summary**: Owen and Kristi have an… interesting discussion.

Disclaimer: Gargoyles doesn't belong to me. All of my made up characters do, including the Storyteller.

Thank yous: To my muse for suggesting I put in theis extra chapter I wasn't planning on including. :)

**VVVVVV**

"I'll show you to your room, Ms. Johnson." Owen picked up Kristi's suitcase and started for the door.

Kristi stared after him thoughtfully. The man had asked no question although she got the impression that he was clearly shaken by their news. However, she doubted if anyone else noticed; except for a few brief moments, his face was totally devoid of any emotion. _Something odd is going on and I'm going to find out what it is._

As she followed him out she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled without turning around. "I'll be fine, Den. Don't worry."

Denice gave the majordomo a suspicious glance, but nodded slowly and turned back to the others. Angela smiled at her. "Come on, we'll show you around."

Denice gave Kristi one last glance before smiling in agreement at Angela.

**VVVVV**

"So, you're human, huh?" Lex asked Denice, surveying the twinkling city lights. The honey colored gargoyle gave a brief shudder and unconsciously caped her wings.

"So say my birth certificate ." She said softly. Thinking about her transformation was not really something she had on her list of things to do; she'd avoided thinking about it for two months and was quite content to continue not thinking about it. Thinking led to fright, fright led to uncertainty and uncertainty led to chaos which, given the circumstances, was not recommended. Kristi needed someone with a clear head.

Lex seemed to pick up on her reluctance to talk and switched the subject. "Is this your first time in New York?" Denice smiled. "Mmm hmm. Kristi's been here before though. It's very… different to where we come from; I still haven't adjusted to the noise level and the pollution in the air." She glanced at Brooklyn and smiled an apology.

"Of course, I'm sure to you it's home sweet home."

Brooklyn laughed. "Actually, we're from Scotland."

Denice raised a brow ridge. "Really? You sound very American to me."

Lex grinned. "Long story." Denice shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Where exactly are you from?" ventured Broadway. "I know you're a part of the B.V.I clan, but your accent sounds slightly different from your friend's."

Denice blinked.

Brooklyn nodded. "I've been trying to figure that out since I heard you. You two aren't from the same place, are you?"

Denice gave him a hooded smile. "That's another long story."

**VVVVVV**

Owen and Kristi walked silently down the passageway until they came to an ancient looking wooden door. Kristi would have been impressed with the craftsmanship had she not been preoccupied with more pressing matters. She stood silently while Owen opened the door and entered the room.

"Ms. Johnson?" Kristi blinked up at the majordomo in surprise. "Yes, please?"

Owen gave the faintest of smiles before gesturing her inside with his good hand. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face self-consciously, she stepped into the room. "Oh…" she managed, unconsciously echoing Angela's expression of awe from earlier that evening.

Her earlier preoccupations temporarily slipped to the back of her mind as she made a slow survey of the room. Owen watched her emerald eyes as they moved from the spacious living area to the kitchenette to a closed door which, like the rest of the room, was hardly as old as one would think the castle to be.

While Kristi opened the door and entered, Owen mulled over her story. Something about it was troubling him, something he couldn't define… "When you said 'room' you didn't mention an apartment." Kristi commented, returning to the living area.

He watched her take off her jacket and leather gloves and lay them gingerly on the sofa before she turned to regard him with a puzzled expression. He felt her push her magic tentatively as if was searching for something but either didn't know what it was or didn't want to pry too deeply. Owen couldn't help grimacing when she accidentally brushed against the magical restraints Oberon had placed on him.

Kristi flinched as if she'd been stung and blinked several times. Concern flooded Owen's usually nondescript features. "Ms. Johnson, are you alright?"

"I… guess so." Kristi was accustomed to dealing with restraints; Vivian had placed similar restrictions on her little sister when her powers had gotten out of control. She just hadn't expected to find such things here.

"Who _are_ you?"

The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. _So much for subtlety_, she thought as she waited for a response.

_Damn, this girl doesn't waste much __time__, does she?_ Owen ignored Puck's quiet observation as he tried to think of an appropriate response.

Lying made no sense; the girl had obviously figured out his true nature. Even if she hadn't known at first, his participation in the earlier discussion had probably made things clear to her. How much more had she guessed? How much should he tell her?

Kristi watched Owen and an amused smirk started to pull at her lips. His expression remained neutral, but his eyes revealed some sort of inner struggle. _Poor guy, probably wondering how much to say; I'd better help him out._

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Mr. Burnett, although I am curious about many things." Kristi sat on the couch and smiled up at the blonde man. "And I'm guessing you have many questions for me." She gestured to the empty sofa opposite her.

Owen permitted himself a faint smile. Ms. Johnson was indeed perceptive. "You guess correctly," he said, walking over and sitting down. Kristi smiled. "I usually do. So," she said, eyes twinkling. "Which of us goes first?"

**VVVVVV**

"Me?" Brooklyn asked, raising a brow ridge. He looked over to where Broadway and Lex were speaking with Goliath in the middle of the courtyard before turning back to the honey colored female with a sigh.

"Those two have been my best friends since forever. We did everything together." Denice tilted her head to a side and regarded him with an unreadable expression. "You don't do everything together anymore?" she inquired. Brooklyn gave her a sharp look and sighed. "It shows?"

Denice dipped her head. "You just didn't sound happy. I made a lucky guess." She glanced up at the sky, noting the telltale signs that signaled the coming dawn and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm no expert on gargoyle relationships, but I think you're just growing apart. It happens to humans all the time." Brooklyn nodded slowly. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't wish for the good old days."

Denice removed her hand and gave him a wistful smile. "In my experience," she said, looking at her talons, "wishing for the past too much can make you feel so much worse. Looking forward is sometimes the best thing to do." She grimaced. "Not that we have anything that great to look forward to in the immediate future. This Unseelie problem is not just going to go away."

Brooklyn also frowned. "Count on the Third Race to complicate the lives of us mortals," he said. Denice blinked. "They've caused trouble for your clan before." It wasn't a question.

"There's the understatement of the year," Lex said, coming over. "We've nearly been killed several times because of them. And now, from what Kristi's saying, those were the good ones?"

Denice shrugged and looked at him and at Goliath, who had also come over. "At least some ofOberon's children genuinely care about the other Races. This other batch commits mass genocide without a second thought."

**VVVVV**

"My grandfather had told me about the Unseelie war so vividly that, even though I was only four, I remember thinking how glad I was that I wasn't alive back then. I never guessed that they'd develop this interest in me." Kristi shook her head.

"Perhaps they think you're connected to Milena in some way."

"I don't see why they should. My grandfather wasn't even Unseelie; he served Oberon faithfully." Kristi sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I wish he was here; I know he could solve this."

Owen met her eyes. "Your grandfather is back on Avalon."

Kristi gave a dry laugh. "No, he died when I was five. Iron poisoning," she added at Owen's raised eyebrow.

"What was his name?" Kristi gave him an amused look. She was determined not to point out the fact that he had not told her his real name as yet. "Hendrick Johnson, but you might know him as the Storyteller."

This time Owen raised both eyebrows. Both names were very familiar to him; he'd taken special delight in annoying the venerable advisor when they were on Avalon although he'd secretly respected him.

_So, _Puck mused silently, _he actually did settle down with a mortal. I thought Raven was joking when he told me. _"I am sorry for your loss, Ms. Johnson."

Kristi nodded in acknowledgement before continuing.

"What my grandfather never understood is why Milena never changed time so that the rebel leaders would never have lost their powers. I know that it's difficult to change time but from what I understand, this woman can do it effortlessly; she doesn't need the Phoenix Gate to travel through time."

"That is part of what makes her such a source of uneasiness for the Seelie Court." Owen stated.

"Hunted by both Courts," Kristi mused. "If she can time travel, no wonder they can't find her." She got up and began to pace. "My powers only extend as far as controlling disguises, sensitivity to magic and the occasional thought projection although I can't control that. I haven't even mastered simple leviatation yet."

Owen nodded as he remembered the screams in his mind from earlier that evening. "Not enough to interest the Unseelies." he agreed.

"So why in the world are they after me…oh, excuse me," Kristi apologized after trying unsuccessfully to stifle a large yawn. Owen checked his watch. 5 AM. He stood up and looked down at Kristi. He hadn't realized how short she was, only about 5'2.

"I should be going, Ms. Johnson." Kristi smiled sleepily. "Leaving already, Mr. Burnett? I didn't realize I was boring you….oh, excuse me again."

Owen shook his head as he headed for the door. "Far from it, Ms. Johnson. You're tired; you should sleep. I'll check back on you later. I'm sure Mr. Xanatos will be very interested in your story."

He paused at the door. "I'll try my best to help you, Ms. Johnson." Kristi nodded. "I know you will. Even though you still haven't told me your real name," she added playfully.

Owen gave a faint smile. "All in good time, Ms. Johnson." Then he was gone.


	6. The Calm before The Storm, part 2

Encounters

The Calm Before the storm, part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and this story. No profit is being made.**

**Note: In case I forgot to mention it, this story takes place approximately four months after 'The Journey'. By my estimation, I believe that would be January of 1997.**

**vvvvv**

David Xanatos strolled into his kitchen at eight to find… no one. That's odd, Owen's always here before me. Probably wanted a jump start on his work today.

Shrugging, he started to make himself a sandwich. He opened the fridge and frowned. There was no butter. "Fox," he asked, hearing his wife's footsteps, "Where's the butter?"

"Good morning, David." David turned around with a grin and regarded his wife. "Good morning, Fox." He said, winking at her. "Much better," Fox smirked, coming over to give him a kiss. "You're not looking hard enough. Check the top shelf."

"Thanks. Where's Alex?" he spread a generous amount of butter on the whole-wheat slice.

"Sleeping, amazingly." Fox said. Leaning forward, she clasped her hands under her chin. "By the way, has Owen told you about the new gargoyle?"

David stopped buttering his bread and stared at his wife expectantly. Fox smirked. "I guess not." "What new gargoyle?" David forgot his breakfast and sat next to his wife. "Wouldn't you love to know."

"Fox…"

"She's standing in the middle of the courtyard with Angela." Fox smiled. "I was walking with Alex and I just happened to notice. You just might want to ask Owen who she is."

"Believe me, I will."

vvvvvv

Sunlight filtered through the widows on the huge double doors opposite Kristi's bed. The hybrid groaned and sat up in confusion. Where on earth… Suddenly all her memories from the previous night came flooding back: meeting the clan, talking to Mr. Burnett.

"The mysterious Mr. Burnett," she murmured to herself, stretching and looking at her watch which said 11:30 AM. Getting out of bed, she shuffled to the bathroom to wash her face. I wonder if he's come to check on me already.

Kristi couldn't help smiling thinking of the blond man. He's a trickster alright, she thought as she picked out a formfitting T-shirt and a matching jacket and pants. I don't know why he's here but I'm glad he is. There's something oddly comforting about him.

Tying her hair back with a white ruffle, she wondered idly how Den was doing. She shuffled over to the large double doors and realized that she didn't have a key. Raising an eyebrow, she touched the lock and chanted:

_"Although a key I am without_

_I beg you, doors, please let me out."_

Kristi's eyes sparkled as the doors parted willingly. She stepped onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard where she saw her friend's stone form next to Angela's. Smiling, she turned to go back inside, the doors closing by themselves when she re-entered the room.

"Now," the hybrid said aloud. "How am I supposed to find Mr. Burnett?" At that moment there was a knock on the door.

_Speak of the fairy…_

She opened the door to find the blond man outside. "Good morning, Ms. Johnson. I trust you slept well."

"You trust correctly." Kristi grinned. "I was just wondering how to contact you; I am starving. Have you spoken with Mr. Xanatos yet?" Owen's expression remained nonchalant, but Ms. Johnson's apparent good mood almost made up for the terrible nightmares about the Unseelies he'd experienced during his two hour sleep.

"I have spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos who both assure you of your welcome here."

"That's a relief." They turned a corner.

"Mr. Xanatos is in a business meeting; however we are meeting Mrs. Xanatos for lunch." Kristi grinned. "Sounds good to me."

vvvvvvv

Castle Wavryn stood atop the hill, the silhouetted forms of gargoyles gracing the starry heavens. A young Hudson stood looking at them, a worried expression on his face. Something was off tonight, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "My love?" He jumped and looked into the apologetic face of his dark blue mate.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but the Leader is waiting." Hudson sighed. "Tis very well you reminded me. Come, let's…"

He trailed off as he noticed the sudden silence that blanketed the castle. Casting his eyes upward, he saw his brothers and sisters freeze in the air, unmoving. "What the…" he turned to his love and let out a horrified yell when he saw her stone form crumble into dust.

"No!" he dropped to his knees, gathering up what was left of the dust, tears streaming down his face. He didn't notice the howling wind or the massive cloud that blocked out the stars and the still frozen forms of his brothers and sisters.

Suddenly, he heard a disembodied female voice proclaiming "Young warrior of Wavryn, the time is near at hand."

Looking up, he saw a menacing purple light slowly moving toward him. And although he willed every muscle in his body to move, it didn't obey him. The fingers of light continued to reach out to him, inching toward him slowly while he knelt helplessly, his mouth open in a silent scream…

vvvvvvv

Fox Xanatos smiled down at her eight month old baby. Alexander smiled back and pulled her hair. "Ouch!" she gently removed his hand and gave the now laughing baby a mock glare. "So it's funny, huh?"

Alex laughed louder and soon his mother joined in, tickling his tummy. That was how Owen and Kristi found them two minutes later when they entered the dining room. The sight of the laughing baby gave Kristi an unexpected pang of homesickness.

Even though her sister wasn't a baby anymore, the sight made her remember the way she used to spoil Kimbra when she was that small. Shaking her head, she pushed her memories of home to the back of her mind as Owen cleared his throat. "Mrs. Xanatos?"

Fox looked up, throwing Owen an irritated look which he either didn't see or didn't acknowledge. Kristi strongly suspected the latter and hid a smile as Owen introduced her to the red haired woman.

"Mrs. Xanatos, this is Kristienne Johnson of the B.V.I clan." Fox gave Kristi an unexpectedly welcoming smile that put the hybrid completely at ease.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Xanatos. Den and I really appreciate your letting us stay here." Fox shook her head dismissively. "No trouble at all. And you can call me Fox."

"Fox it is then," Kristi grinned. She surveyed the spread on the table and her stomach rumbled loudly. Fox shook her head. "Eat, honey, before your stomach starts growling at me." Kristi let go of any tension she might have had, gave a soft laugh and sat gracefully across the table from her hostess.

"If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to work." Kristi looked up at Owen in surprise. She'd almost forgotten he was there. "Aren't you staying?"

"Mr. Xanatos just paged; his meeting has finished. I'm picking him up." Kristi nodded, returning her attention to the food. "Don't get lost."

Owen gave an almost imperceptible smile and left the room. Fox studied his retreating figure with an interested look on her face. There was something… odd about Owen today, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Shrugging it off, she turned to observe her guest who was really getting into the meal. She hadn't expected her to be so… young. An unexpected wave of sympathy welled inside of her.

"When's the last time you ate?" Kristi looked at Fox sheepishly. "Yesterday morning." Fox frowned.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Den alone for too long. We heard about the Quarrymen." Kristi explained quietly.

Alex stared at Kristi and gurgled. The hybrid stopped eating and smiled. She extended her hands. "May I?" At Fox's nod she lifted Alex out of his mother's arms. "Hi, baby, I'm Kristi." Alex gurgled. Kristi laughed. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Fox couldn't help smiling as Kristi and Alex continued their 'conversation'. The girl obviously had a way with children. She received a sudden mental picture of Kristi in a field tickling a baby girl.

_What the…_

She blinked, but the image was gone as soon as it had appeared. She regarded the hybrid with her head tilted to one side. That's interesting.

Out loud she said, "You have a sister?" Startled emerald eyes flashed her way. Kristi looked puzzled, and then her lips curled into an apologetic half smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I can't control my thought projections. I try to, but so far I haven't been having much luck." Fox heard the halting tone in Kristi's voice and decided not to press the matter. She had many questions but there would be time for that later.

For now, she was content to just watch the hybrid play with Alex.

vvvvvvv

_Young Hudson tried in vain to escape from the fingers of purple light; his legs wouldn't move, he could hardly breathe. No! he thought. Not now! Not…_

He was interrupted by the sound of stone shattering and the roars of his clan awakening from their daylong slumber. Placing his hand over his heart, he tried to slow down his frantic breathing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed.

Goliath's calm voice made him relax instantly. "Aye lad, 'tis but a disturbing dream. Nothin' ta trouble yuirself about." Hudson's eyes tried to reassure the lavender gargoyle but he had no way of knowing the expression of terror his face had held earlier.

He abruptly turned away. "I'll be taking a glide before patrol, lad."

A pause.

Then "Of course, my friend."

Watching the older gargoyle glide into the dusky sky, Goliath frowned. Something wasn't right.

vvvvvvv

"Now, dealing with the Unseelies is always tricky," Kristi was saying. She and Owen were going over a rough draft of how they could possibly deal with the impending attack with the clan and the Xanatoses. "They don't usually like to draw attention to themselves, so we're assuming that they aren't planning a large scale attack."

"On the other hand," said Owen, "We have no idea what lengths they might be willing to go to to capture Ms. Johnson. Coming out of hiding at all is uncharacteristic for them."

Brooklyn frowned. "Is there any way for us to know when they're coming?"

Fox looked at her dozing baby. "The wards…" she said softly. She shuddered, remembering how close she'd come to losing Alex the last time.

"Mrs. Xanatos is correct. The wards that I placed to protect Alexander are still there. They should warn us of any fey activity, Unseelie or otherwise."

Kristi glanced at Owen then made eye contact with both Goliath and Xanatos in turn. "Unfortunately, the Unseelies aren't going to run away when alarms sound. Which gives us the problem of what to do when they arrive."

The clans' mind went back to what had happened the last time the fey decided to 'visit' the castle. None of them felt like going through that experience again. Kristi watched the discomfort play out on their faces.

Sighing, she got up from her chair. She hated this whole situation. From what Owen and Mr. Xanatos had told her, this clan had been tampered with too much by the fey. It was surprising that they'd agreed to help her at all.

What am I doing here? she thought to herself, not for the first time. I can't ask them to go through more hell on my account. She locked eyes with Denice. Maybe I should just…

"No."

Everyone turned to regard Denice with as puzzled look on their faces, but she ignored them. Her eyes bored into Kristi's. "You are not surrendering yourself to them."

Kristi gave a slight frown. When had Den become so good at reading her? She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Owen.

"I agree. Surrender to the Unseelies is out of the question." It was not often that the flat Owen Burnett was so emphatic about something and the puzzled eyes moved from Denice to the majordomo but he didn't care.

Something unpleasant had formed inside him when the honey gargoyle brought up the whole issue of surrender. Ms. Johnson couldn't surrender to the Unseelies. There was no telling what they would do with a unique hybrid like her. Maddoc had been trying to produce someone like her for centuries now and he would probably use her to achieve… whatever he wanted to achieve. No, she absolutely, positively could not fall into his hands.

Kristi regarded Mr. Burnett with an unreadable expression. His face reveled nothing but those eyes… She saw fear, concern and, ultimately, determination. There was also a flicker of something else that she couldn't identify. But the clan was speaking, echoing Den and Mr. Burnett. Kristi smiled in spite of herself and tore her eyes away from the majordomo's.

"O.k., then," she said, voice businesslike. "Mr. Xanatos has generously offered the services of his Iron Clan robots and I have trick or two up my sleeve but…" Kristi paused, but only for a moment. "This isn't going to be easy for any of us. No matter what the Unseelies have in store."

Angela stepped forward. "We understand. Don't worry about us." Kristi shot the young female a grateful smile. The rest of the clan were nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, she felt something… strange. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. The metal of her amethyst bracelet felt ice cold against her skin.

"I…" she started, at the same time Broadway asked "Where'd Hudson go?"

Denice's sharp eyes were on her once more. "Kristi? You okay?"

The hybrid smiled and prayed it didn't look forced. "I'm fine." What she really wanted to say was, Someone just walked on my grave.

vvvvvv

Elisa Maza drove towards the Aerie and sighed. She'd finally finished her paperwork, but it had taken all of last night and most of today. She was tired but she had to see Goliath. Thinking of the lavender gargoyle brought a smile to her face.

They'd started developing the romantic aspect of their relationship cautiously over the last few months and she couldn't have been happier. Goliath treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. She knew he had been disappointed last night when she'd called to say she couldn't come to see him; so she'd determined that, tired or not, she had to see him tonight.

Elisa didn't know what it was that made her look out of her window just then, but she did. Whoa! Is that Hudson? She thought to herself. Frowning, she glanced at her watch. That was odd. Hudson wasn't usually outside at 2 A. M.

She started wondering why, but her tired mind couldn't concentrate. I'll ask Goliath when I get there. A smile crept on her face again at the prospect of seeing him.

vvvvvvv

Kristi tossed and turned in the still unfamiliar bed; she simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She trusted the magic alarms to warn them about any fey activity but the pesky feeling would not go away.

Maybe you're just nervous. She sighed. Repeating that to herself for the umpteenth time wasn't helping. Closing her eyes, she tried to think calming thoughts. An image of Owen Burnett came to her mind but was gone before she could think about what that meant. Gradually, Kristi began to drift off to sleep.

Had she been awake, she would have heard the strange, whining noise coming from the direction of the bathroom. She would have discovered the amethyst jewelry glowing in the dark. And she would have sensed, if only briefly, the presence of someone else in the room.

vvvvvvv

Elisa rested her head against Goliath's shoulder and sighed. After all that paperwork and the news about an impending attack on the castle she needed a moment to rest. Her eyes started to close but she forced herself to keep awake, to focus on what Goliath was saying.

"And I am worried for the safety of our home. I know we have defeated the fey before but…" A small snore made him pause. "Elisa?"

"Hmm?"

"You are tired."

"No, I'm listening."

"I heard you snore."

"You're imagining things." Goliath smiled at her stubbornness, one of the many things he admired about her. He saw her struggle to keep her eyes open and cupped her chin.

"Perhaps you should sleep here for today."

"I'll drive home." The lavender gargoyle made a sound in his throat.

"Not in your condition."

"You can glide me home." Goliath shook his head.

"It will be dawn shortly." Elisa's head slumped and the soft snores started again. Goliath frowned. He hoped she hadn't been overworking herself. He picked her up gently and went in search of one of the empty bedrooms.

Three minutes later, he had laid her down and was watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She was so peaceful when she slept and he felt an immense surge of gratitude that this wonderful woman reciprocated his feelings.

They'd been through so much together- Demona, the World Tour, the Quarrymen- that he hoped they'd be able to defeat this latest challenge. "Sleep well, my Elisa." He brushed two talons across her eyebrow and left.

vvvvvvv

Hudson noticed the coming dawn with a start and swore to himself. He'd lost track of time; he knew he couldn't make it back to the castle. Landing in the courtyard at Belvedere Castle he tried to find a safe place to rest.

"That will be unnecessary." Hudson froze. That voice… He turned slowly to find two tall women in black cloaks staring at him.

"Who-"

"That is irrelevant." The woman on the left smiled without mirth. "The time has come. This is why you have been chosen."

Hudson opened his mouth to say something, but the rising sun cut off his reply. The woman on the right folded her arms and glanced at her companion. "I fail to see why our mistress would find this mortal to be of significance, Coris. He is old, and blind in one eye." He voice was deep and the accent was heavy, a mixture between Asian, Irish, and something unidentifiable.

The blonde shrugged. "I confess to being puzzled as well, Racene." Her voice was low, melodic and strangely disembodied. "However, although our Lady might not always explain everything I have always had faith in her."

"As have I."

Coris sighed. "I know it has not been easy, these years without her guidance. You and I have lead this rebellion on our own long enough. If Maddoc had not interfered…"

"Maddoc was bound to remember the pact he made with our Lady sooner or later. She was forced to go into hiding." Racene interrupted. "Now that she has reappeared, we have finally entered the third phase of our plan."

Smiling, Coris rested her hand on Hudson's shoulder. "With Lady Milena released, Maddoc will have no choice but to acknowledge the division in his Court." The gargoyle started to shimmer.

"One step at a time, Coris." Said Racene. The trio shimmered one last time and vanished.


	7. Harbinger, part 1

Encounters

Harbinger part 1

**Disclaimer: **The story is mine; my original characters are mine. Disney owns Gargoyles. And Owen. Hmph.

**Summary: **So much for peace and quiet…

**Note: **Yes, I know it's taking me forever to upload stuff, but life simply will not leave me alone. *sigh* hope you like it

**Feedback: **Constructive, positive feedback is always welcome**.**

**888888888888888**

Fox looked up as Kristi entered the dining room and frowned in concern. The young hybrid looked tired, like she hadn't slept a wink the night before. The poor girl.

"Morning," she said, making the girl jump. Kristi gave her a truly startled look.

"I honestly didn't see you there, I'm sorry. Morning."

Her voice sounded dull, and the redhead's frown deepened. This situation was taking a toll on the girl, she could see that, even if she did do an impressive job of not letting the others see.

"Pancakes?"

Kristi raised emerald eyes to hers, but it was as if they were seeing right through her. The young hybrid smiled slightly.

"Yes, thanks."

Slightly unnerved, Fox smiled back, and moved to stack the pancakes. She didn't know the girl well, but from what she'd observed of her so far, this was atypical behavior.

Sudden worry began to gnaw at her. Perhaps the girl was feeling something off, something that disturbed her. Even though the redhead knew that the wards would sound, maybe Kristi had an ability to pick up on subtle things.

She herself had no such sense, at least, not anymore. When she had been little, she used to get strange feelings sometimes, but since she'd grown up, she'd lost that ability to detect magic.

Puck had once told her that it was something that came naturally to the fey, but hers had probably needed to be honed through use.

"Mrs. Xanatos; Ms. Johnson."

Fox jumped at the sound of the majordomo's droning voice and looked up at him crossly, a retort ready on the tip of her tongue, until she saw his eyes.

His eyes looked just as dull and tired as Kristi's, and he didn't appear to really be conscious of his surroundings.

Fox unconsciously took a step back from the table, glancing warily from Owen to Kristi and back again.

She suddenly felt very glad that Alex wasn't in the room.

"Mr. Burnett." Kristi's voice was pitched low, so low that Fox couldn't hear her, she only saw her lips move.

Owen nodded, and then he glanced down at the young hybrid. Their eyes met and Fox held her breath, seeing what seemed to be a silent exchange between the two.

Something felt off to her now, she could feel it, but it wasn't because of her long dead ability to detect magic. It was the odd behavior of the two people in front of her.

Suddenly, they both broke eye contact and looked directly at her. While she was glad that now they both seemed aware of where they were, she didn't like the look on their faces.

Well, she didn't like the look on Kristi's face, as Owen seemed to have one perpetual expression most times.

"Well?" she heard herself demand, looking at him and crossing her arms.

"Something's about to happen," Kristi answered instead.

Fox raised an eyebrow, though she felt her insides clamping up.

"Something?" she repeated vaguely.

Kristi shook her head apologetically.

"There's something wrong in the air. It feels like there's someone watching us, although that's impossible, because the wards would sound. I felt it last night, and I've been feeling it since I woke up."

"I just checked on Alexander." Said Owen, forestalling Fox's comment. There's no tangible threat to him as yet, if there was, I would know."

Kristi seemed about to ask him a question, then stopped herself, focusing on the redhead.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we receive a visit some time within the next 24 hours."

Fox blew out a breath.

"Well now would be a very bad time. We've got the Iron Clan ready, but it would help if Goliath and the others were awake."

Kristi nodded, a grim cast to her pretty features.

"Yes, it would."

**888888**

The place was like a fortress. Kristi smiled grimly at the thought as Mr. Burnett led her into one of the many security rooms they'd seen so far.

This one showed the gargoyles encased in stone, completely oblivious to the heavy snow that had started to fall over the last 3 hours.

She hadn't had anything much to do, so she was following Mr. Burnett on his rounds, although they didn't really speak to each other; her mind was preoccupied on the coming altercation and his thoughts were elsewhere.

She turned to her left, where he'd been inspecting something, before she realized that he'd moved and was opening some sort of closet in the wall.

Walking behind him curiously, she surveyed the impressive set of firearms on display.

"You think any of these will help?" the doubt was obvious in her voice.

Owen sighed. "On their own, probably not."

Kristi tilted her head. "But..."

The blond man indicated the cartridges on the right side of the closet, and Kristi scrutinized them carefully before turning to the majordomo in surprise.

"Iron bullets?"

"Immensely useful."

"I can imagine."

Kristi sighed, her ponytail swaying behind her.

"I hate this feeling. What do I do?"

He blinked at her.

"You wait."

She frowned, fingering her earrings.

"I know."

9999999999999999

I know this is shorter than what a lot of people would like, but I'm gonna stop this chapter here; every time I attempt to add more to it, someone interrupts me lol

Maybe publishing it will stop that and I can focus on a new chapter lol

Once again, sorry for taking so long, and no, I have not abandoned this story.

Reviews welcome:)


	8. Harbinger, part 2

**Harbinger part 2**

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Gargoyles, I own Kristi and Denice and... I'm getting awfully tired of saying this over and over lol

**Summary: **So much for quiet time...

**Note:** Once again, so sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. Hopefully, this should make up for it:) Enjoy!

**Feedback:** Always welcomed, as long as it's constructive. I thrive on constructive reviews:)

**99999999999999999**

Blowing out an exasperated breath, she turned away from him.

"I can wait under normal circumstances, but this... this whole thing has me on edge.'

"Did you get enough rest last night?"

The concern in the blond man's tone made her smile.

"It's hard to believe, but yes, actually. When I woke up though, I just felt... I don't know... drained. I didn't dream, or anything, just felt like things were off."

Turning back around, silver earrings dangling, she appeared to truly scrutinize him for the first time all morning.

"Did _you_ sleep well?"

Owen thought back on his night, filled with horrible nightmares from the time of the Unseelie War. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat, Ms. Johnson's concern was genuine.

Strangely, he found that he didn't want her to worry.

"Yes."

He wasn't expecting the slight chuckle that escaped her lips.

"You're a horrible liar, Mr. Burnett."

Puck grinned inside him. _Oh, if only she knew how accomplished a liar you actually are._

Ignoring Puck, Owen dipped his head in apology.

"I hadn't wished to cause you distress."

Kristi gave him a serious look.

"Mr. Burnett, I'm already in distress and I'm going to be in a lot more distress before this is over."

"That may be true, but I refuse to add to it."

She gave him an unreadable look, and he turned back to loading the weapons, not wanting her to see the expression of earnestness on his face. He wasn't usually this easy to read.

Seeming to sense his unease, she stayed silent for the next couple of minutes.

"Have you informed your parents of where you are?"

Owen's voice startled her out of her reverie and she blinked in confusion.

"Oh," she said, a smile on her face.

"I wanted to call them when we found someplace relatively safe. My father's aware that I'm okay though. Magic."

Owen nodded; if Ms. Johnson had been part of his family, he would have made sure to keep an eye on her whereabouts as well.

"I was wondering..." she started, then cut herself off, looking embarrassed.

"Yes?" he was curious as to what she might have had to say.

She was playing with the pendant on her chain, something he was starting to realise she did when she was nervous.

She seemed to be considering whether or not to continue, but smiled shyly in the end. Nodding towards his stone fist, she asked "How did that happen?"

Usually, Owen would tense up whenever anyone mentioned it, but he didn't feel that way now, to his surprise.

"An unfortunate accident."

"Mmmm." was her only response, but he saw her frown in concern.

"I've grown accustomed to it," he offered.

Instead of asking him more questions, she suddenly gave him a genuine smile.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?"

He gave her his own faint smile in return and turned towards the security monitors.

What he saw made him blink.

Hudson had just landed. In the courtyard. In the middle of the afternoon.

Following his gaze, Kristi turned, and gasped.

"What... how?"

Owen was already moving toward the door, a small handgun in his palm.

"I have no idea, Ms. Johnson, but I believe we should find out."

Seeing the gun, she frowned.

"You think this is related to the Unseelies?"

"I think we should be cautious." was the reply.

Feeling uneasy all over again, Kristi followed him outside.

**999999999999**

By the time they reached the courtyard, Hudson was waiting for them.

Stationary, eyes glowing, expressionless.

It had seemed to both Kristi and Owen as if the elderly gargoyle was simply ignoring them.

He hadn't responded to either of them, and they were increasingly getting the feeling that something was definitely wrong.

The hairs on the back of Kristi's neck started to rise, and when she shivered, it had nothing to do with the snow outside.

She stared into the whiteness of his eyes, trying to gauge what was going on in his mind. It was so odd to see a gargoyle with glowing eyes who wasn't displaying any type of emotion.

Of course, it was odd to see a gargoyle awake during the day in general, but the more she observed him, the less she felt that he was actually awake.

"Who did this to you?"

She hadn't been aware that she'd asked the question out loud, and jumped slightly when Owen replied.

"I doubt whoever did it had his best intentions at heart."

Tilting her head in acknowledgement, she tried once more to push out her magic in order to find out what had been done, half expecting, like all of her previous tries, that it would be reflected back to her.

She most definitely did not expect the loud screams and wails that suddenly invaded her mind, and she let out a cry and clamped her hands over her ears instinctively.

She didn't hear Owen's shout to her, didn't feel him supporting her; all she felt was raw emotion... hatred, anger, despair...

Hudson now seemed to be looking right at her, and she found that she couldn't break away from that gaze.

Kristi felt tears streaming down her face, but she realised that she was rapidly being drawn into whatever was happening in Hudson's mind.

She could hear his voice, faint, far away, even throughout the entire din in her mind. The edges of her vision were starting to fade, and she tried to stop it.

_No! Stop it! Let him go, let me go!_

The last thing she saw was a flash of purple, then she knew.

She felt the jewellery which had been cold against her skin burn like a firebrand into her earlobes and her chest.

The time had come.

**9999999999999999999999**

_"Racene!"_

_Seeing her blonde companion rushing through the entrance to the cave, the brunette fey quickly stood up._

_"What? What is it?"_

_"She is gone!"_

_Struggling to make sense of what the younger woman was saying, Racene frowned._

_"Gone?"_

_"Gone! Completely disappeared!"_

_Feeling a dark sense of forboding, the brunette looked out towards the entrance of the cave at the setting sun._

_"Then the time is upon us then."_

_The face of the younger handmaiden, so often alight with wicked mischief looked positively terrified now._

_"Now? So soon? Surely not, it's too soon and-"_

_"You know how our former Lord can be. Our mistress was obviously forced to accelerate the plan."_

_Racene turned and folded her arms._

_This changed everything, but still she knew they could deal with it._

_"Our Lady is Mistress of Time. Everything will proceed exactly as she says it will."_

_Coris looked uneasy._

_"What about the joined one?"_

_Racene sighed._

_"We must continue to believe that she will truly help us."_

_Coris snorted._

_"Why should we need the help of a mortal?"_

_Racene's glare was a reprimand, and Coris stepped back from the force of it She knew how the head handmaiden's temper could get._

_"Our mistress gives us our orders. Will you obey, or will I have to carry out her orders all by myself?"_

_Coris bowed her head._

_"I will obey."_

_Racene acknowleged her comment and began moving deeper into the cave._

_"Come then. We have much to do."_

**999999999999999999999999999**

Not much rattled Owen Burnett.

Puck had created him that way, always calm, cool, collected.

Unfortunately, he was rattled right now.

The body of the young hybrid Kristienne Johnson was slack in his arms, amethysts in her silver jewellery glowing.

The alarms he'd set in the building were just starting to go off, and the sun wasn't due to set for another five minutes at least.

Hudson was still again, but Owen wasn't reassured.

Picking her up, he ran back inside the castle.

_Come on, come on, wake up... please wake up..._

He heard Puck giving voice to his own thoughts and frowned.

As soon as he got her to the security room, he laid her down on the small cot.

"Ms. Johnson? Ms. Johnson, can you hear me?"

Pressing the button which activated the Iron Clan robots, he kept an eye on the hybrid, whose breathing had turned ragged.

"Mr. Xanatos. I believe our company has arrived." he said through the intercom.

Glancing back at Kristi again, he clenched his fist.

"Ms. Johnson seems to have suffered some sort of attack."

"Understood."

The billionaire's voice was calm, but Owen could still detect the trace of concern within it.

"Is she going to be okay?"

That was Fox's voice.

The blond man grimaced, taking in the way the girl was starting to shiver.

"I don't know.'

That thought irritated him.

_We can't stay here, you know. We need to protect Alexander._

"Perhaps... we can carry her with us. They aren't looking for Alexander."

Owen answered Puck out loud, checking for Ms. Johnson's pulse with his fingers.

_Are you crazy? They can detect her, having her near Alex is a bad idea. Do you want Fox and Titania to have our heads on a platter?_

_"_But we can't just leave her here!"

_Do you think I WANT to leave her here? I don't like the idea of Maddoc getting his hands on her anymore than you do!_

Whatever is was Owen would have replied to Puck remained unsaid, because Kristi picked that moment to wake up, screaming.

_Oh, no._

"Ms. Johnson! Ms. Johnson! It's okay, you're inside. You're okay."

Wild emerald eyes turned to meet his, and he could feel the way her whole body was trembling.

"No I'm not. Mr. Burnett... they're here."

"I know. What happened?"

Kristi struggled to sit up, unconciously rubbing at her chest where the pendant lay. She looked confused, and very, very scared, but she was already trying to hide it.

"I'm not exactly sure. Some kind of hallucination."

Her voice was calm, but he couldn't forget the look of pure terror he'd seen there just a few seconds ago.

Turning towards the monitors, he noted with some relief that the clan was waking.

"The clan is awake."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, so softly his ears almost missed it.

"Time is up."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Okay, here we go******** we're getting there lol review, review, review lol**


End file.
